Whip antennas are the most common type of monopole antennas. The whip antennas consist of a single straight flexible wire or rod that usually protrudes from electronic devices such as mobile devices, routers and modems. In contrast to the whip antennas that protrude from the electronic devices, built-in antennas that are installed within electronic devices for proper operation offer a high degree of freedom of design. Not only because of this, but also from the standpoint of reinforcing shock resistance, reduction of manufacturing costs, etc., the requirement for complete built-in antennas for electronic devices, particularly mobile devices, is always growing.
The relative direction of a mobile device with its access point (base station) is determined not only by the orientation of the mobile device but also the location thereof. A challenge to the use of complete built-in antennas in mobile devices is that a mobile device can change its orientation through mobility and rotation. An antenna which is miniaturized and can only provide adequate gain for a limited range of orientations cannot meet the requirements for the mobile device, especially when it is moved or rotated.
In addition, for home wireless routers or modems, even if the whip antennas configured thereon have adjustable angles, the wireless signals transmitted from the wireless routers or modems will be affected by the place where the wireless router or modem is located. That is, metal objects, walls, floors and so on will interfere with the router's wireless signals, and the closer the router is to these obstructions, the more severe the interference is, and the weaker signal strength will be.
To overcome the mentioned problems, novel antenna devices are provided in the present disclosure after a lot of research, analysis and experiments by the inventors.